Retribution
by Icewing5
Summary: When one of their own is hurt, the person responsible will pay back in full.


**Retribution**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

His breath hitched as he tried his best to keep breathing, why though, he couldn't remember. His body hurt but he would ignore the pain. He was… waiting? Yes, he was waiting. For what, he couldn't remember. But it was important that he kept… waiting. And breathing. Those two actions were very important.

Red liquid dripped in large amounts from him and he could feel the heat from the fever burning his body. He had been here for what felt like since forever. Even though he couldn't see, he knew that he was still stuck in a cell, hands bound high above and behind his head, legs shackled to the wall behind him. A gag had been shoved between his teeth, what for, he wasn't really sure. It wasn't like he had the energy to say much anyway. But they had said something about how he would be helpless without being able to move, talk and see. He didn't _feel_ helpless. He didn't feel anything. But some long forgotten animal instinct told him that if they came back to hurt him, he _would_ fight back.

Sounds of pattering feet made him stiffen his body and release his hold on reason. It was time. But a voice, soft and gentle and sounding _tentative_ whispered his name.

"Zoro?" 

He had never seen Zoro bleed so much before from just being captured by marines. It had only been a day. One single day that had been half wasted because they thought he had just gotten lost again but that had been proven wrong when a little girl came crying up to them about a swordsman who had been captured by the marines because he had been protecting her. That sounded so much like Zoro and he had grinned, declaring that they go rescue him. Nami had consented but under the condition that they were only to go in and get Zoro, make no more of a ruck-us than necessary because she didn't want any trouble, _did you hear that captain?_ And he nodded and agreed.

But now, it was _necessary_ because Zoro, their swordsman was _hurt_, and just breaking him out was not enough. They would have to _pay_.

"Zoro," he heard Sanji call and he noticed the way the green-haired man kept his stiff posture. Still said man did not reply and they were worried.

"Nami," he ordered and she nodded silently, moving forward to pick the locks that bound him and then their swordsman _moved_.

He lashed out with his body, trying to slam Nami into the wall. She yelped and skittered away, he missed and slammed himself into the wall instead. Yet he didn't cry out but tilted his head slightly, ready for any movement.

"Zoro. It's us," he heard Usopp say hesitantly but all Zoro did was growl at them. Chopper attempted to touch him to treat his wounds but Zoro flinched away harshly and the little reindeer backed away.

Then he stepped forward and said his name once.

"Zoro."

He did not hesitate to step into the swordsman's personal space, ignored the warning growl being issued at him because it sounded uncertain now, not a stay away growl but not an accepting growl just yet. He reached and felt the knot of the cloth at the back of his head and untied it. It fell away, revealing squinting green eyes. The shadows made by the lamp they had brought with them danced on the wall and he knew that someone had moved the lamp so that the light wouldn't be so harsh on Zoro's eyes.

"Zoro," he said again, only this time it was softly spoken and their swordsman responded in kind to the tone.

He put his head down on his shoulder. Luffy untied the gag, noticing the way it had been tied so tightly, it had chafed the corners of his lips. The swordsman breathed lightly now as he gave in to exhaustion and blood loss. He turned his head slightly and indicated Zoro's still bound hands to Nami. She nodded, approaching a lot more cautiously this time but it wasn't necessary, Zoro knew who they were now. He wouldn't attack.

There was a clinking sound as the chains fell away and for the first time since they had found him, he spoke.

"Ti…red."

He grinned, felt more than saw Sanji smile in relief at Nami, heard Robin sigh softly with relief, heard Brook chuckle at the first word the swordsman chose to say and heard Franky sniffle because this was too manly for him. Chopper giggled with relief and Usopp grinned knowing that their swordsman was going to be alright.

It wasn't a full sentence or even a word but he was lucid and still in his right mind so it was alright. But then he drew his hat down because it was time for something important. Chopper had already begun to treat him so he waited patiently like he had all the time in the world and when Chopper nodded to him that he was done, he said in a soft but firm voice, "Ne, Zoro, we've got something important to take care of. You stay here and rest alright?" Zoro grunted in reply and he grinned again because that was _so_ Zoro, then added, "Look after my hat." Said hat was placed in his rough calloused hands and they clasped it in affirmation of the task.

Then, he gently laid him on the floor and the grin was gone, wild brimming fury replacing all emotions. He narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the fight. Sanji took a long drag of the cigarette he was smoking and tapped a black dress shoe idly against the floor. Nami snapped the pieces of her clima tact together, Usopp's hand were not shaking and his expression was one of determination. Chopper was solemn as he held a rumble ball in his hoof, eyes set, ready to hurt whoever had done this. Robin's face was serene but for a cold smile on her lips and her eyes that spoke of no mercy. Franky slid off the glove on his right fist, revealing the fist of metal that would be dealing damage out and Brook's sword was already out, he would not be using music for this fight, it was too personal.

Zoro heard their footsteps fade, heard the screams and cries of terror that was caused by them and he smiled as he closed his eyes. This was retribution.

**Hope you enjoyed the story, feel free to criticise my writing because I really want to improve. There is an original version of this with my OC in it, ask if you want me to upload it. And, yeah, thanks for reading.**


End file.
